From WO 2005/077699 A1 a device for locking and unlocking a tank flap on motor vehicles with a locking part is known, which can be moved into an unlocking position through an electromagnet. The locking part includes a bevel, via which upon a closing movement of the flap it is shifted against a compression spring in the direction of the unlocking position. Following the overcoming of a geometry-related locking point, the locking part engages through the compression spring and holds the flap closed.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. 2014/0084620, which claims priority to German Patent Application 102012018489.1 and has been expressly incorporated by reference herein, discloses an improved flap arrangement for a motor vehicle. In particular, the flap arrangement includes a flap, which is pivotally mounted on a body of the motor vehicle. The flap may be rotatably mounted about an axis on the vehicle structure, which preferably is substantially vertically oriented. The flap is preloaded in an opening or closing direction through a spring such as a torsion and/or tension spring. The flap when in a closed position terminates flush with a surface of the vehicle structure surrounding the flap.